Ashbringer
For the character with the title "The Ashbringer", see Alexandros Mograine. For the comic book mini-series by Wildstorm, see World of Warcraft: Ashbringer. For the artifact weapon introduced in Legion, see Ashbringer (artifact). ---- Ashbringer community Discord (WoW Classic): https://discord.gg/zVmrCuJ ---- Ashbringer is a powerful and legendary sword known for its use against the undead. Upon being forged, the sword was named after its original wielder, Alexandros Mograine, former Highlord of the Silver Hand, who was known as "The Ashbringer" during the wars against the Undead. The quote is from the dialogue between the player and Fairbanks during the Corrupted Ashbringer, Scarlet Monastery event. Alexandros' oldest son, Renault betrayed and murdered him using the sword, transforming it into . Alexandros was resurrected as a death knight and kept it in his possession until his younger son Darion was forced to kill him. Darion then used the sword to kill himself, attempting to free his father's soul which became trapped in the sword, and consequently became a death knight himself. The sword became purified after Darion betrayed the Lich King. He relinquished it to Tirion Fordring. }} While the sword's story has been slowly revealed since ''World of Warcraft's'' inception, it has a more pronounced role in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Ashbringer is featured in a titular four-part series of the World of Warcraft comic book. History Forging During the assault on Blackrock Spire in the Second War, Highlord Mograine of the Silver Hand claimed a mysterious dark crystal from a dead orc warlock. The crystal was the "living embodiment of shadow," and originated from Draenor. Upon touching it, Mograine's hand became tainted, his hand becoming like that of an undead's, which could not be healed. Mograine kept the crystal a secret until the first whispers of the Scourge reached Lordaeron. He revealed it to the other leaders of the Silver Hand, suggesting that they search for the crystal's polar opposite — a manifestation of the Light itself — to be used against the impending undead holocaust. Mograine's peers, appalled at the sight of this dark crystal, attempted to destroy it with a holy spell. Unexpectedly, the crystal absorbed the spell and became its antithesis, the very crystal of pure light that Mograine suggested moments before. It was decided that from this crystal a weapon would be forged that would smite the undead with such power that only a cloud of ash would remain in its wake — The Ashbringer. Mograine and Fairbanks traveled to Ironforge, where King Magni Bronzebeard forged the blade himself upon The Great Anvil, infusing it with rage and vengeance for his brother Muradin Bronzebeard who was believed to have fallen before Frostmourne. King Magni is said to have claimed he had never before crafted such an extraordinary weapon, nor would he ever again. Fall of the Highlord .]] After the Silver Hand was dissolved following Arthas' betrayal, the remaining leaders banded together to fight the undead of the now-Plaguelands. Ashbringer became the most lethal weapon in their arsenal — so much so that it quickly garnered the attention of Kel'Thuzad. Balnazzar, in the newly possessed body of Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan, sought to secretly manipulate the remnants of the Silver Hand for the purposes of the Burning Legion. After Mograine stated his intentions to attack the Undercity, Balnazzar put plans into motion to eliminate the Highlord in order to protect his brother, Varimathras, who in turn was manipulating Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken. Balnazzar made a pact with Kel'Thuzad to eliminate the Highlord: the bane of the Scourge would be destroyed, and the dreadlords' agendas would continue. He corrupted Mograine's son, Renault, and made plans to set a trap for the Highlord. Renault led his father and High Inquisitor Fairbanks to Stratholme, where the legions of the Scourge awaited them. Renault fled and hid while Mograine and Fairbanks fended for themselves. Fairbanks eventually became trapped alive under a pile of corpses. Mograine alone continued to smite thousands of the undead with ease, but was eventually wearied and dropped his blade in fatigue. Renault came out of hiding to exploit his father's vulnerable state. He took up Ashbringer and slew his father, which simultaneously corrupted the blade by using it for such a treacherous act. Meanwhile, Kel'Thuzad resurrected Mograine as one of his death knights of Naxxramas and reclaimed his corrupted blade. Renault became Commander of the Scarlet Monastery, and Balnazzar gained complete authority over the Scarlet Crusade. Seeking to free his father, Darion Mograine led a mission into Naxxramas with a small party of Argent Dawn members. Upon finding him, Alexandros was unresponsive to his son's pleas and attempts to redeem him, forcing Darion to reluctantly kill him. Darion then came into possession of the Corrupted Ashbringer. He immediately heard his father's voice through Ashbringer, which led him to a portal and back to the Plaguelands. The voice then led Darion to Renault at the Scarlet Monastery where he confronted his brother, who lashed out and attempted to kill him. Before Renault was able to deal the final blow, the Corrupted Ashbringer acted on its own, emitting an aura of green flames which took on the form of Alexandros, garbed in Dreadnaught armor. Renault begged for forgiveness and was quickly decapitated by his father, who then said he was forgiven. The spirit of Alexandros then retreated back into the blade. At some point afterwards, Darion used the corrupted Ashbringer to kill himself in attempt to free his father. He was resurrected as a death knight and became Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. In the World of Warcraft, it is stated that Alexandros is one of the founders of the Scarlet Crusade. The comic depicts the formation of the Scarlet Crusade occurring after Alexandros' death, in which case he would have never been a member. In World of Warcraft } |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Sword_48 |name=Ashbringer|id=13262 |quality=Legendary |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |speed=3.00 |dmg=201 - 247 |dps=74.7 |level=60 |ilvl=76 |effect= Chance on hit: Blasts a target for 700 Fire damage. |comment= Blade of the Scarlet Highlord }} Ashbringer has been subject to intense speculation since the release of World of Warcraft. Rumors have been fueled by data-mined graphics and item statistics, as well as NPCs alluding to its existence. At the launch of the World of Warcraft, the only reference to Ashbringer by name was made by Caretaker Alen. It was hinted at further with the introduction of Dire Maul. Alexia Ironknife, Bardu Sharpeye, Caretaker Alen, Narain Soothfancy, Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Shen'dralar Zealots and all make references to Ashbringer. Information from these NPCs implies that Ashbringer was somehow lost and that Nat Pagle and Prince Tortheldrin know the location, and are even willing to tell the player; however, they have never shared their knowledge. The mystery surrounding Ashbringer created great interest and discussion among players, who searched for a hidden or unlockable quest that would reward Ashbringer. Rumors regarding an acquirable Ashbringer persisted until a European CM admitted that it is not in-game, quickly followed by Eyonix's confirmation: The caster legendary item being referred to was , which was added in patch 1.11.0. Corrupted Ashbringer Players encountered the resurrected Highlord Mograine in the original Naxxramas as a death knight of the four horsemen. He wielded , which could be looted from the Horsemens' cache. (It is not obtainable in the current Naxxramas.) Upon wielding the blade, the player becomes friendly with the Scarlet Crusade (although it does not appear in the reputations window) and hated with the Argent Dawn. A scripted event can be triggered upon entering the Cathedral in the Scarlet Monastery. Scarlet Commander Mograine welcomes the player as the crusaders bow before him or her. Unexpectedly, Highlord Mograine's spirit appears in full Dreadnaught, revives Fairbanks and smites and kills his son (Renault, the Scarlet Commander) for murdering him. Fairbanks proceeds to tell the story of Renault's betrayal and that the Corrupted Ashbringer is beyond redeeming. Luckily, Mograine has another son who resides in Outland and has the ability to forge a new Ashbringer. Fairbanks does not give any quests. Events from World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade did not reveal Mograine's other son in Outland, however, and Ashbringer's fate would prove to be different in the next expansion. In Wrath of the Lich King wields Ashbringer after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel.]] in Acherus during the Scarlet Enclave.]] Players can find Darion Mograine within Acherus, with Corrupted Ashbringer and the title of Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade during the Scarlet Enclave instance for the death knight starting area. At the Lich King's command, Darion launched an attack on the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel. In the battle that ensued, Corrupted Ashbringer began to turn on Darion. When the death knights were forced to surrender, Tirion Fordring revealed that the Lich King knowingly sent Darion and his knights into a trap. Shortly thereafter, the Lich King himself appeared and affirmed Tirion's assertion. Darion, disgusted at the betrayal and loss of his Knights, relinquished Ashbringer to Tirion, which became purified in his grasp, and Tirion struck a blow, forcing the Lich King to retreat. In Howling Fjord, Alliance players can complete a quest to retrieve a from Utgarde Catacombs. Upon returning it to Valgarde, a nearby cleric will unmask himself as Tirion Fordring and equip the artifact, which is revealed to be Ashbringer. The dialogue explains that Tirion was convinced by his advisors to travel to Valgarde in disguise, while Ares the Oathbound was entrusted to transport the sword separately to Northrend. This was a security precaution to protect the leader of the Crusade, should the Lich King's forces go after the sword's keeper in an attempt to kill Tirion. Fordring can later be seen wielding Ashbringer in Icecrown. Baron Rivendare has replaced Alexandros Mograine as one of the four horsemen of Naxxramas. Destruction of Frostmourne During the final battle against the Lich King in Icecrown Citadel, while himself and brave heroes fight against the master of the Scourge, Tirion Fordring was frozen in a block of ice created by Arthas Menethil. Asking the Light for one final blessing, which was answered, Tirion leapt towards Arthas and, with one mighty swing of the Ashbringer, shattered the dreaded Frostmourne, releasing the souls trapped within. In Legion As the hordes of the Legion invade Azeroth, Tirion Fordring and the Argent Crusade advance on the Broken Shore ahead of the main Alliance and Horde forces, in an attempt to stop Gul'dan. The Crusade cuts a swath through the Legion defenders at great loss, and Tirion is captured by Gul'dan, as the main assault force arrives. Gul'dan laughs as the power of the Legion overwhelms even the great Tirion Fordring, one of 'Azeroth's greatest champions,' and summons Krosus, a massive demon to finish him. A blast of pure felfire from Krosus overwhelms the paladin, held aloft in a magical prison, and he falls defeated into the lake of fel. After the forces push past and are resoundingly defeated on the shore, Retribution paladins are instructed to retrieve the believed-alive Tirion from the Broken Shore. Upon landing at the Shore, Lord Maxwell Tyrosus and the champion find Jailer Zerus has taken him, and fight a wave of demons in pursuit. With their force decimated from the battle, Tyrosus instructs the hero to continue while he calls for hippogryphs to take the wounded back to Lights Hope Chapel. Pressing further in, Jailer Zerus is defeated, but Tirion is nearly gone and only able to muster a few breaths and urgings to take up the blade. The voice of a dreadlord known as Lord Balnazzar beckons the hero to take up the weapon, and follow his destiny. The Ashbringer's powers include the ability to reduce to utter ash some demons and undead opponents, as well as , which launches a short ranged volley of hot ash, building Holy Power for other strong abilities and applying a burning damage over time effect. A heated battle between the hero and Balnazzar ensues and the dreadlord is defeated as well, pushed once again back into the twisting nether. Tirion dies, and his body is taken to the holy crypt and final resting place of many of the Light's heroes, beneath Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands. The Highlord with the Ashbringer, empowered by its battles throughout the Broken Isles, and the paladin Silver Hand Order uncover a plot to attack the Netherlight Temple of the Priest order. Choosing to aid their brothers and sisters of the Light, and facing defeat by an overwhelming Legion force headed by none other than the resurrected dreadlord Balnazzar, the two Orders are assisted by the arrival of members of the Army of Light. This proves enough to halt and repel the invasion force and emerge victorious. The Ashbringer was further present at the cleansing of the Emerald Dream, the siege on the Nighthold and Gul'dan's defeat, as well as the final victory of Kil'Jaeden and the discovery of Argus. Rumors and speculation The crystal The crystal from which the original Ashbringer was created is likely related to the naaru, and may in fact be a naaru. The naaru life cycle is one of reincarnation. When a naaru's physical form is damaged, it becomes "darkened." }} The naaru will persist in this state until they slowly regenerate their powers from the Light over many years, after which they will be "reborn" into their "Light" form again. }} The Ashbringer crystal demonstrated a similar duality: a holy spell was cast on the dark crystal and it became a crystal of light. Furthermore, the crystal was described as a living embodiment, suggesting that it is alive, or at least sentient — possibly a darkened naaru. If the crystal is not a darkened naaru, then it is almost certainly closely associated with them, perhaps one of the Ata'mal Crystals. Mograine also stated that the crystal is from Draenor. The naaru had not yet arrived on Draenor via Tempest Keep before the Second War, implying that only the naaru aboard Oshu'gun could be the possible source: K'ure, D'ore, another unnamed naaru, or simply an artifact on board. D'ore himself tells the player: D'ore:"Without the void, the Light cannot exist." Which are suspiciously similar to words used by Mograine: Commander Mograine: "Can good exist without evil? Can there be light without dark?" After Kil'jaeden's defeat at Sunwell Plateau, Velen and Lady Liadrin arrive at the Sunwell. Velen uses the remaining "spark" of M'uru to reignite the Sunwell. Liadrin's experience upon being filled with the Sunwell's energies is not unlike that of Mograine's when touching the Ashbringer crystal: Lady Liadrin: "Blessed ancestors! I feel it ! So much love ... so much grace ... there are ... no words ... impossible to describe!" Commander Mograine: "I... It... It is beautiful. What I felt when I touched it... The Light coursed through me and I through it... It healed my spirit." Their similar experiences, along with the new knowledge that a naaru's essence can be consolidated, suggests that the spark of another naaru may have been the crystal from which Ashbringer was forged. It should be noted that M'uru's spark appears identical (although larger) to the dark Ashbringer crystal, although this may be coincidental. In the comic, it is both shown as and referred to as a sphere. Old questline Ashbringer may have been originally intended to be in the game much earlier. Parts of what seems to be a scrapped quest line can be pieced together. Nat Pagle learned of the location of Ashbringer and wrote about it in his book, , of which players only have the last page. Shen'dralar zealots in Dire Maul say that Prince Tortheldrin knows the location of Ashbringer and is willing to tell the player if one were to bring him the Head of Nefarian. Also in Dire Maul is the full (albeit unreadable) copy of Nat's book, , which can be found in dusty tomes. The Prince, being a historian and bibliophile, likely read Pagle's book, learned of the Ashbringer's location, and discarded the book in Dire Maul where the player finds it. The zealots' words suggest that Ashbringer was likely to be the legendary item associated with Blackwing Lair but was changed to , which requires from Blackwing Lair. This is supported by the fact that Ashbringer's original item ID was changed to host Thunderfury. Additionally, at one time, could be looted from Large Vile Slimes in The Weeping Cavern of Western Plaguelands. Lengthy discussion on the official forums has led to the premature yet popular conclusion that Timolain is the name of the mage referred to by Bardu Sharpeye and Alexia Ironknife, and therefore is the crafter of the Ashbringer in original questline. Bloodmage Thalnos was also speculated to be the crafter of the Ashbringer at one point, as the Scarlet Crusade has no affinity for the arcane. The implementation of Ashbringer was likely delayed so that the story could be fleshed out with the addition of Naxxramas. As of Wrath of the Lich King it was still not available to players, and Tirion Fordring wielded it himself. During World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, the original references to a son of Alexandros Mograine in Outland sparked rumors that the hermit smith David Wayne was somehow related to the Ashbringer storyline. David Wayne is a level 70 quest giver located on a small tip of land just east of Firewing Point in the contested territory of Terokkar Forest. He is a former member of the Sons of Lothar, and can be found at Wayne's Refuge in Terokkar Forest. He left the Alliance Expedition to become part of "something larger". His appearance resembles the younger Alexandros Mograine, and his smithing skills are somewhat unique - based on the quest items the player gathers for him. Nothing ever progressed as far as Ashbringer is concerned during The Burning Crusade's lifetime, and World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King events makes his involvement in Ashbringer highly unlikely. Trivia The crossguard on the Ashbringer is in the shape of the Lordaeron symbol. The glowing disc is emblazed with the Silver Hand design. BlizzCon 2009 It was revealed during a Class Panel discussion that players won't be able to purify the Corrupted Ashbringer, and events as related above bear this out. At the moment, there's no Light-based player-obtainable alternative Legendary weapon like Alexandros Mograine Frostmourne. Media Videos File:Azeroth_Armory_Forging_Ashbringer|Aug 26, 2016 File:World of Warcraft Short Movie The Battle For Light's Hope Chapel References See also * Quotes about Ashbringer * Dustbringer * Scarlet Monastery Event: Retribution of the Ashbringer External links de:Aschenbringer es:Crematoria fi:Ashbringer fr:Porte-cendres pl:Ashbringer Category:Artifacts Category:Items with proper name Category:Lore Category:Rumors Category:Weapons Category:World of Warcraft two-hand sword items Category:World of Warcraft legendary items Category:Wrath of the Lich King